EXO Daily Life
by ctbisreal
Summary: Kisah kehidupan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya dalam keseharian. [Yaoi] [Short story]
1. THE LETTER

Kau adalah sebuah misteri. Mungkin itu perumpamaan yang pas untuk Baekhyun saat sedang merajuk dengan bibir yang ia majukan sepanjang mungkin dan kaki yang ia ketuk-ketukan dengan keras pada sisi sofa yang tidak bersalah itu. "Baek... Kumohon. Jika kau ingin merajuk, jangan dengan menyakiti kakimu seperti itu. Katakanlah apa permasalahannya lalu kita selesaikan bersama." Suara Chanyeol yang sudah mulai serak diakibatkan terus menerus mengeluarkan kalimat permohonan untuk Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk selama dua jam lebih itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol mulai mengambil langkah untuk mendekati baekhyun. "Jangan mendekat." Suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan namun menyiratkan emosi yang besar membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian memilih untuk berlutut di depan pria mungil itu. "Chanyeol..." Kali ini Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan lemah, menandakam bahwa ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahukan alasan merajuknya kali ini. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati sembari menahan senyumnya. "Aku membaca sebuah surat dari fans untukmu. Dan disana... walaupun aku tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang tertulis disana, tapi sepertinya surat itu sangat romantis, Chan." Jelas Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berwarna merah karena menahan air mata. "Jadi saat ini seorang Byun Baekhyun sedang cemburu pada surat dari seorang fans." Chanyeol hanya menanggapi kekasihnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak suka. Tapi tidak sampai cemburu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menggeleng keras-keras. Lalu Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut itu segera menggapai tangan kanan kekasihnya. "Lalu lebih romantis surat itu atau seseorang yang selalu membuatku bahagia dan tertawa juga menjadikan hariku sangat berwarna. Seseorang dengan senyuman manisnya yang telah berjanji akan hidup dan mati bersamaku." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya yang sedang ia genggam. "Chanyeol... aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya turun dari sofa dan segera memeluk sosok tinggi yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya itu. "Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memeluknya. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang tidak sedap. Cenderung seperti bau yang asam. "Baek... apa kau belum mandi setelah konser tadi ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat jijik, lalu pria mungil di hadapannya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyum lima jari di wajahnya.

 **-END-**


	2. I LOVE YOU

"Baekhyun... apa kau melihat--" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan langsung disela oleh Baekhyun. "Apa kau lapar, Chan ? Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu." Kalimat tersebut yang menyela pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menawarkan sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Tumben sekali. Tapi kita baru saja makan 30 menit yang lalu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Oh iya, benar. Lalu apa kau mau aku buatkan secangkir kopi ?" Baekhyun menawarkan lagi. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Lalu Chanyeol sibuk dengan mencari suatu barang di meja yang berisi perlengkapan untuk wajah. "Baek. Apa kau melihat jam tanganku ?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan respon gelengan keras dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memandanginya lewat cermin yang ada di depannya. Lalu beralih pada lemari pakaiannya. Mencari jam tangannya disana yang mungkin saja terselip. "Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar tidak melihat jam tanganku ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan kepala yang sedikit ia tolehkan pada Baekhyun. Dalam hitungan satu detik raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi menyeramkan. "Apa kau sedang menuduhku, Park Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun berbalik bertanya. "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya padamu." Chanyeol segera mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. "Baiklah. Aku haus. Aku akan ke bawah mengambil air." Baekhyun berkata sambil berdiri lalu dengan cepat mengecupkan bibirnya pada pipi Chanyeol setelahnya ia berlari sambil menahan tawanya. Chanyeol hanya memandang kekasihnya yang sedang berlari dengan tatapan curiga. 'Krek' Tangan Chanyeol yang berniat untuk menyangga badannya saat bangun dari kasur memegang bantal yang mengeluarkan bunyi itu. Lalu diambilnya bantal itu perlahan dan... "BYUN BAEKHYUN. KAU APAKAN JAM TANGANKU INI ?!?!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang sambil memandang lemas ke arah jam tangan yang kacanya sudah pecah bahkan jarumnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, PARK CHANYEOL." Suara Baekhyun yang bergetar karena menahan tawanya terdengar. "AKU JUGA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN." Balas Chanyeol dengan meluapkan seluruh kemarahannya pada kalimat yang ia lontarkan dengan sangat kencang.

 **-END-**


	3. PUPPY

Seorang pria mungil kini tengah menatap dirinya di depan cermin, sembari tangannya yang mengelus pipi kanan dan kiri. Sedangkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tengah berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap punggung pria mungil itu. "Chan... apa aku terlihat seperti Mongryoung ?" Tanya pria mungil itu sambil menoleh ke arah pria yang diajaknya berbicara. "Ya. Kau terlihat manis dan imut." Chanyeol menjawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih itu. "Jadi... aku benar-benar terlihat gemuk dan jelek ya..." Gumam Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin dan menatap sedih dirinya. "Tidak, Baek. Bukan begitu maksudku." Chanyeol yang bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun sehingga terpaksa membuatnya bangun dari ranjang. "Ya. Aku mengerti, Chan. Semakin hari aku semakin tua dan aku pun terlihat semakin jelek dan gemuk." Baekhyun bergumam lagi lalu mendapati kekasihnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap ke cermin sama seperti yang sedang ia lakukan. "Apa kau tahu apa yang aku suka darimu ?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia mulai mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng masih dengan wajahnya yang sedih. "Aku suka dengan wajahmu yang manis dan imut juga tubuhmu seksi. Aku suka melihat dirimu seperti itu." Chanyeol berbicara sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa buruk lalu ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya karena matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Tapi apa kau tahu apa yang lebih aku suka darimu, Baek ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun menatap lagi pantulan dirinya dan Chanyeol di cermin. "Senyuman darimu dan cinta yang kau berikan membuatku lebih menyukaimu. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu memberikan sebanyak dirimu, Baek. Aku tidak mempedulikan tubuhmu yang gemuk atau kurus dan juga wajahmu yang jelek atau tidak. Karena sayangnya aku tetap tidak bisa berpaling darimu, Baekhyun." Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan malah membuat air mata Baekhyun terus mengalir tanpa henti lalu diakhiri dengan Baekhyun yang segera berdiri dan memeluk sosok tinggi itu.

 **-END-**


	4. WHO IS SHE or HE ?

"Sehun... Lihatlah ini imut sekali. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya." Chanyeol berucap sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun yang juga sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. "Tidak. Yang ini lebih imut. Terlihat sangat manis." Sehun membalas sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tidak. Punyamu sama sekali tidak terlihat manis seperti punyaku ini. Yang ini jauh lebih lucu. Wahh... aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya." Chanyeol kembali melontarkan kalimat menantang Sehun. "Tidak, Hyung. Yang itu jelek. Tidak imut sama sekali." Kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan wajah pertidaksetujuan. "Sudah jelas punyaku lebih lucu dan im--" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong oleh sebuah pekikan nyaring. "SIAPA YANG LEBIH LUCU, MANIS, DAN IMUT DIBANDINGKAN AKU ?" Suara memekik itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Sepertinya malam ini kau harus tidur di bawah aliran Sungai Han." Sehun berkata setengah berbisik dengan menahan tawanya. Lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua orang itu. "SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK PERGI DARI SINI, OH SEHUN ?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar malah mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang cukup keras. "SIAPA YANG MEMINTAMU TERTAWA, PARK CHANYEOL ? SEKARANG KAU JAWAB PERTANYAANKU TADI." Baekhyun berbicara dengan melotot membuatnya terlihat hampir mengeluarkan kedua bola mata dari tempatnya. "Sepertinya kita berdua akan berakhir di kandang harimau." Gumam Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. "Baiklah. Jika kalian tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku. SEKARANG KEMARIKAN PONSEL KALIAN." Kalimat perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun bergidik ngeri. Lalu akhirnya segera memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian lihat sampai memujanya seperti itu ?" Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengutak-atik ponsel Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. Kemudian matanya mendelik, menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. "Apa kalian berdua tadi sedang membicarakan cupcake berbentuk karakter-karakter kartun ?" Baekhyun memandang kedua lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lalu kedua lelaki itu hanya mengangguk pasrah karena ketahuan telah melakukan hal yang agak atau bahkan sangat memalukan. "Apa kalian kekurangan kasih sayang ?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan tatapan kasihan.

 **-END-**

btw, makasih yg udah mau review. **Ido Nakemi** dan **ShinNiel97** (padahal cuma 2 doang) :v

makasih loh ya... lop yuuu


	5. PIZZA

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, tetapi pria mungil yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya. Dia telah mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman agar segera tertidur. Tapi percuma, buktinya lelaki itu malah membuat seseorang di sampingnya terbangun karena pergerakan yang dibuatnya terlampau cukup mengganggu tidur seseorang. "Kau tidak bisa tidur, Baek ?" Lelaki itu bertanya seperti sebuah gumaman seseorang yang masih tertidur. "Hmm..." Baekhyun menjawab sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah lelaki di sampingnya. "Chan... aku ingin sesuatu." Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan sambil menaruh tangannya pada kepala orang yang di panggilnya. Mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan pergerakan dari lelaki itu. "Aku ingin pizza." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya. Tapi setelah menunggu selama 5 detik, tetap tidak mendapat tanggapan dari lelaki yang diajaknya berbicara. "Kau benar-benar menginginkannya ?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Iya." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau serius ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi untuk memastikan lalu mulai membuka matanya, karena sejak tadi dia belum membuka matanya yang diakibatkan oleh rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. "Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dengan penuh semangat sambil tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat lucu karena sangat mengantuk. "Di tengah malam seperti ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Yap." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengikuti pergerakan kekasihnya. "Apa masih ada toko pizza yang masih buka ?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan gumaman pelan. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membelikannya." Chanyeol berkata lagi sambil menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. "Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar akan membelikannya untukku ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang manis, lalu dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Chanyeol. "Aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun berkata sambil terkikik pelan, membuat Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar menghentikan langkahnya. "Mengapa kau selalu menuruti semua kemauanku, Chan ?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol segera mendekatinya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata sambil berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis. 'Brakk' Badannya langsung ia lemparkan pada ranjang lalu bersiap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku setelah mengatakan kalimat romantis seperti itu ?" Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap kesal kekasihnya yang telah menutup matanya dengan memeluk sebuah guling. Tidak ada jawaban setelahnya. "Mimpi indah, Park Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya yang telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

 **-END-**

Tengkyu yg udh mau baca... dan juga yg udh mau review


	6. RAINY

"Chan... semakin malam, hujannya semakin deras." Baekhyun berkata sambil memandang ke luar lewat jendela yang ada di kamarnya. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat." Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau ingin apa ? Secangkir cokelat hangat ?" Chanyeol menawarkan sambil menaruh sebelah tangannya pada pundak Baekhyun untuk mendekapnya. "Sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Tapi boleh juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan buatkan untukmu." Chanyeol berkata sambil berdiri dari sebelah Baekhyun. "Tidak. Aku mau ikut, Chan." Kata Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dengan manja. "Kau duduk di sini. Dan aku akan buatkan." Ujar Chanyeol setelah tiba di dapur lalu menarik sebuah kursi dari bawah meja makan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu ia segera duduk di kursi itu. "Kau tidak kedinginan ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan sendok, cangkir, dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat panas. "Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu. "Bajumu itu terlalu tipis dan kau juga hanya memakai celana di atas lutut. Kau yakin tidak kedinginan ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi lalu tiba-tiba pria mungil itu langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku kedinginan, Channie." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih tingginya itu. "Kalau begitu kau ganti pakaian yang lebih tebal. Aku tidak ingin kau terserang flu." Chanyeol mengatakan sambil menoleh ke belakang dengan memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Baekhyun. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menggeleng keras di punggung Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau menjadi manja seperti ini ?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. "Ayo kita ke kamar. Disini sangat dingin, Chan." Kata Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan kekasihnya yang di tangannya sudah menggenggam dua cangkir cokelat hangat. "Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum ke arah kekasih mungilnya. "Channie." Baekhyun memanggil kekasihnya dengan nada manja dan manis saat memasuki kamar mereka. "Aku sebenarnya menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat. Tapi bukan secangkir cokelat hangat." Baekhyun berkata sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang jalan mendahuluinya lalu menaruh dua cangkir cokelat hangat di sebuah meja kecil. "Apa maksudmu, Baek ? Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada kecewa sambil menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun. "Mengapa tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi sangat polos seperti ini ? Dimana otakmu itu ? Apa terjatuh dalam kloset saat sedang buang air ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku sudah memberikanmu begitu banyak sinyal. Tapi mengapa kau tidak peka juga ?" Lanjut Baekhyun lalu memeluk manja kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ku kira kau sedang tidak menginginkannya, Baek." Chanyeol berkata sambil membalas pelukan dari Baekhyun dengan lebih erat.

 **-END-**

Kamsahamnida... :)


	7. COMPLICATED

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. "Aku pulang." Sebuah suara riang khas kekasihnya memasuki gendang telinga Baekhyun. Kekasihnya memasuki kamar dengan langkah yang penuh semangat. "Chaaa..." Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang berisi sebuah kotak pizza ukuran mini. "Jangan mendekatiku." Itulah kalimat yang didapatkan oleh Chanyeol setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh detik. "Apa maksudmu, Baek ? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah walaupun ia masih belum mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu. "Apa kesalahanku kali ini, Baekhyun ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh kotak pizza di meja kecil sampingnya lalu memfokuskan dirinya pada pria mungil di depannya. "Kau mau menjelaskannya padaku ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memancarkan kesedihan di matanya. Tatapannya terlihat sayu dan lelah seperti orang yang bekerja lembur. "Baiklah. Aku akan merenungkan diri untuk mengetahui kesalahanku." Kata Chanyeol lagi lalu mengusap pelan rambut kekasihnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar. "Apa kesalahan yang telah kulakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku ?" Chanyeol bergumam sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang terdapat televisi menyala di depannya. "Sehun-ah. Kau tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun marah ?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menempatkan diri di sofa samping Sehun. Lalu menyamankan posisinya di sana sambil terus berpikir dimana letak kesalahannya. Sedangkan Sehun yang ditanya hanya menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan tanpa ada niat untuk memberikan jawaban pada Chanyeol. "Saat bangun tidur aku telah membangunkannya dengan pelan lalu mengecup pipinya saat dia bangun. Dan setelah ia mandi aku memuji dirinya. Lalu saat dia memasakan sarapan untukku, aku sudah memuji masak--" "Roti gosong dengan telur rasa garam maksudmu ?" Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan sedikit berdecih. "Ya. Tapi itu lumayan dibandingkan hari sebelumnya." Chanyeol langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan nada tinggi. "Lalu sebelum berangkat aku sudah mengecup keningnya. Dan setiap dua puluh menit sekali, aku selalu mengirimkan pesan untuknya. Aku juga sudah membelikan pizza sesuai pesanannya." Chanyeol masih terus bergumam sambil menghitungnya dengan jari tangannya. "Lalu..." Chanyeol bergumam dengan berpikir sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. "YA TUHAN." Chanyeol berteriak dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "Kau sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu, hyung ?" Sehun bertanya setelah mendapati Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Ya. Sepertinya aku akan dibuang." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menatap sedih ke arah Sehun. "Memangnya apa kesalahanmu ?" Tanya Sehun yang masih penasaran. "Sepertinya aku lupa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang amat frustasi sambil terus memukul kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya bukan itu kesalahanmu, hyung." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau lihat memar di kakiku ini ?" Tanya Sehun yang di jawab dengan sebuah gelengan pelan dari Chanyeol. "Memar ini dibuat olehnya, hyung. Kau tahu kenapa ? Tadi siang dia menonton drama kesukaannya. Pemeran utama pria tiba-tiba saja memutuskan kekasihnya yang sudah lima tahun berpacaran. Lalu dia malah menikah dengan gadis yang lebih cantik dibandingkan kekasihnya dulu. Dan itu adalah ending-nya. Lalu saat aku berjalan mendekatinya untuk duduk di sofa sampingnya, dia tiba-tiba saja menendang kakiku yang seksi ini." Jelas Sehun lalu mendapat tanggapan dari Chanyeol, yaitu sebuah anggukan tanda mengerti. "BYUN BAEKHYUN. SEBAIKNYA KAU BERHENTI MENONTON DRAMA SEPERTI ITU. DAN SEBAIKNYA KUBAKAR SAJA STASIUN TELEVISI YANG MENAYANGKAN DRAMA ITU." Chanyeol menggeram dengan sangat keras sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya. "DIAM KAU." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan mengucapkan kata 'diam kau' sambil mendelik.

 **-END-**

Makasih buat **twilightside** dan **ParkNada** yg udh mau review... chu~chu~~


	8. HORROR

"Chanyeol." Sebuah panggilan lembut memasuki telinga Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring sambil memainkan ponselnya di ranjang. "Hmm..." Chanyeol menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah gumaman. "Aku ingin menonton film." Pria mungil itu berkata sambil berjalan ke arah kekasihnya. Lalu duduk di samping kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Memangnya kau ingin menonton film apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang akhirnya berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan memilih untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Ayo kita menonton film horror." Jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat sambil menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya. "Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Baekhyun ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan aneh yang sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi jika ia menuruti kemauan pria mungil itu. "Tentu saja." Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan meyakinkan lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera turun dari ranjang. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan nada yang benar-benar cemas sambil terus mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menuju ke ruang tengah. "Aku sudah menyiapkan popcorn disini dan juga cola." Baekhyun berucap sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa, tangannya bergerak mengambil remote yang berada disamping mangkuk besar yang berisi popcorn. "Jangan berteriak terlalu keras ya, Chan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menekan sebuah tombol pada remote dan akhirnya film itu dimulai. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam dengan pelan sambil melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat fokus pada layar televisi. "Kau bilang apa, Chan ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berniat untuk mengambil mangkuk popcorn di meja. "Waaa... Chanyeol. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Astaga." Baru lima menit film itu ditayangkan tapi bantal sofa sudah jatuh di sembarang tempat dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah entah karena terlalu takut atau ingin menangis. "Baek. Tadi aku sudah mengat--" "Mengapa kau membiarkanku melihat wajah hantu yang buruk rupa seperti itu ? Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat hal keji seperti ini padaku, Park Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca bahkan suaranya sudah terdengar parau. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas lalu tangannya terjulur pada remote televisi dan segera mematikannya. "Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Baekhyun dan segera memeluknya. Sebuah gelengan Chanyeol rasakan di dadanya. Lalu ia segera melepaskan pelukan itu untuk memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. "Aku ingin ke toilet, Chan." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada gemetar, tangannya masih menggenggam erat lengan baju Chanyeol. "Aku takut jika hantu berkepala sapi itu akan muncul di sana." Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya, matanya menatap dengan tatapan memohon pada Chanyeol. "Temani aku, Park bodoh. Kumohon." Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya karena kekasihnya belum juga memberikan tanggapan. "Kau harus ikut ke dalam juga." Kata Baekhyun lagi lalu ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan berat dari Chanyeol.

 **-END-**

Thanks for reading... thanks for review... thanks for follow this 'absurd' story... thanks for like this 'weird' story... thanks for supporting me...

Kamsahamnida...


	9. JACKET

Baekhyun menggumamkan nada-nada lagu dari mulutnya. Tangannya terjulur ke arah lemari yang berisi gantungan baju-baju miliknya. "Dimana ya, jaket kesukaanku ? Sepertinya waktu itu aku taruh di barisan paling depan." Baekhyun menghentikan gumaman nada-nada lagunya kemudian mulai menggumamkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Chanyeol. Kau lihat jaket kesukaanku ?" Baekhyun kemudian berteriak sembari menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka bermaksud agar orang yang berada di luar ruangan dapat mendengar suaranya. "Yang mana, Baek ?" Tanya seseorang yang langkah kakinya mulai terdengar mendekat. "Jaketku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap frustasi ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak melihat jaket atau apapun." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat gelisah. "Aku tidak akan pergi jika tidak memakai jaket itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan bibir yang ia majukan dengan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dengan berat. "Tapi aku sudah melakukan reservasi tempat, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang terdengar tegas namun masih dengan tatapan melembut karena takut menyakiti hati kekasihnya yang super sensitif itu. "Aku harus memakai jaket itu jika kita pergi ke sana." Kata Baekhyun lagi sambil memasukan kepalanya ke dalam lemari dan mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu gantungan baju dari lemarinya. Puluhan baju ia buang dengan sembarangan ke lantai. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kekasihnya dari jauh tanpa ada niatan untuk membuat kamar mereka lebih berantakan lagi. Hampir dua jam lebih, Baekhyun mencari jaket itu. Entah dengan mengeluarkan semua baju dari lemarinya sendiri ataupun lemari Chanyeol, lalu berpindah pada tempat pakaian kotor yang ia keluarkan semua isinya tanpa di bereskan kembali. Lalu diakhiri dengan dia yang berjalan tak tentu arah di depan kamar. 'Ting Tong' suara bel terdengar di ruangan itu, membuat Chanyeol yang jaraknya lebih dekat dari pintu masuk berniat untuk melihat orang yang membunyikan bel. Setelah melihat orang yang membunyikan bel dari sebuah layar di belakang pintu, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu tersebut sebelum mendengus dengan nada frustasi. "Berapa harganya ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara berat. Lalu segera mengambil uang dari dompetnya setelah mengetahui harga yang telah disebutkan. Chanyeol menerima sebuah barang dari orang pengantar itu. "Apa ini jaket yang kau maksud, Baekhyun ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi sambil melangkah lemas ke arah pria mungil itu. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk memperlihatkan barang yang baru saja ia terima. "Kau menemukannya dimana, Chan ?" Baekhyun berbalik bertanya sambil berlari ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya lalu membuka bungkusan jaket itu. "Kau yang membawanya ke laundry, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa dekat televisi dengan langkah yang gontai. "Oh, benarkah ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai mengenakan jaket kesukaannya. "Baiklah. Aku sudah siap, Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat diikuti senyuman khasnya. "Tapi waktu reservasinya sudah habis, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menaikan kakinya ke sofa lalu ia segera berbaring. "Apa ?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga setengah jam untuk mencari jaket itu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjelaskan lalu mulai menutup matanya dan menyamankan posisinya di sofa. "Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur." Ujar Chanyeol lagi yang sudah menutup matanya lalu ditanggapi dengan mulut menganga dari Baekhyun.

 **-END-**

:D Have a great day...

Love you... chu~~

btw, makasih yang gk bosen-bosen buat review...


	10. ICE CREAM

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Baekhyun ?" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasukan kepalanya di lemari pendingin. Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lemari pendingin itu dengan tangan yang merogoh ke dalam sana. "Apa yang sedang kau cari, Baekhyun ? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik kepala kekasihnya dari dalam lemari pendingin. Wajah kekasihnya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari lemari pendingin memancarkan kesedihan. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sedangkan kakinya ia hentak-hentakan kesal ke lantai. "Ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati karena takut dijadikan pelampiasan atas kemarahan kekasihnya kali ini. Tak ada jawaban lagi. Yang ada ialah Baekhyun yang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menghentakan kaki dengan kesal. Air matanya bahkan sudah terjatuh mengalir di pipinya lalu jemarinya segera menghapus dengan kasar. Chanyeol yang bingung dengan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini hanya memilih untuk mengikuti kemana langkah kekasihnya itu pergi. "SEHUN. APA KAU YANG MEMAKAN ES KRIM MILIKKU ? JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR PERTANYAANKU INI." Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat keras saat tiba di dalam kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya menatapnya terkejut sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya, tapi Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan sebagai tanda sama bingungnya dengan Sehun. "Apa kau sedang membicarakan tentang es krim stoberi yang kemarin kau beli bersamaku ?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya agar bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang terisak itu. "JANGAN KATAKAN BAHWA KAU YANG MEMAKANNYA, PARK CHANYEOL." Baekhyun menggeram, tangannya memukul brutal lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi pertanda bahwa ia sangat membencinya. "Bukan, Baekhyun. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku." Chanyeol berkata sambil menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun di lengannya. Lalu mulai menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Aku harap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini." Gumam Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang ia ulurkan untuk menghapus air mata Baekhyun di pipinya. "AKU TIDAK MENJANJIKAN ITU, PARK." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pipinya dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan penjelasan sosok tinggi itu. "Apakah kau ingat kejadian semalam ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya di tanggapi tatapan tidak peduli oleh Baekhyun. "Tadi malam kau sangat lapar dan memilih untuk memakan es krim itu." Jelas Chanyeol dengan singkat lalu dihadiahi dengan mata Baekhyun yang melotot ke arahnya. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Baekhyun malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Wajahnya bahkan memerah dan mengeluarkan suara tangis yang amat menyedihkan. Chanyeol segera memeluk kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkannya sambil sesekali mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap geli ke arah pasangan itu lalu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil earphone yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian ia sambungkan pada ponselnya.

 **-END-**

Big Thank you to all my readers.


	11. DARK

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengganti saluran televisi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jari telunjuk lentiknya masih terus menekan tombol pada remote untuk terus mengganti salurannya. Matanya menatap malas ke arah televisi seolah tak ada semangat. Malam ini drama kesukaannya tidak tayang dan membuat dirinya tidak memiliki kegiatan yang menurutnya penting. Lalu tiba-tiba jemarinya berhenti untuk memegang remote tersebut dan segera meneruhnya di atas meja yang berisi beberapa toples makanan ringan. Tangannya beralih untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mengambil ponselnya untuk mencari suatu hal yang mungkin saja menarik di ponselnya itu. Tetapi saat Baekhyun membuka kuncil layar pada ponselnya yang ia temukan hanyalah pemberitahuan bahwa baterainya sudah habis. "Sialan." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil melempar ponselnya ke arah lantai yang sudah tidak memikirkan lagi apakah ponselnya akan rusak atau tidak. 'Clek' tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap gulita tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang lalu kepalanya mulai ia tengokan ke kanan dan ke kiri karena takut ada sesuatu yang amat ia takuti keberadaannya. Dan yang terakhir ia berteriak dengan sangat keras. "PARK CHANYEOL. TOLONG AKU. AKU HAMPIR MATI DISINI." Teriakannya yang super keras itu langsung membangunkan Chanyeol dari mimpi indahnya. Chanyeol berlari tergesa-gesa untuk mencari kekasihnya yang berteriak memekik seolah menandakan suatu bahaya. Matanya menatap aneh karena mendapati seluruh ruangan tanpa ada sinar saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. "Apa kau ingin memberikan kejutan padaku, Baekhyun ? Tapi sepertinya kau salah tanggal." Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum manis yang tidak akan terlihat karena kegelapan yang melanda. "BERHENTI BERCANDA. DAN CEPAT KESINI. AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT APAPUN." Baekhyun memekik lagi dengan sedikit rengekan di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol yang mendengar kalimat perintah itu segera menerka-nerka dimana keberadaan kekasihnya itu. 'Hap' Chanyeol langsung memeluk sosok yang sedang sejak tadi memekik itu. "Walaupun di sini gelap gulita. Tapi kau tetap saja bersinar dimataku, Baek. Buktinya aku dapat menemukanmu di sini." Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya dan saat merasakan hal itu terjadi, Baekhyun segera menggucangkan badannya untuk melepas pelukan itu. "Maaf. Tapi saat ini, aku sedang tidak membutuhkan bualanmu, Park. Lebih baik kau cari lilin atau senter di lemari." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menatap malas ke arah kekasihnya yang menurutnya agak bodoh itu. "Tapi aku serius, Baekhyun. Dirimu benar-benar memancarkan suatu cahaya sehing--" "Terima kasih, Park. Tapi bualanmu itu bisa kau lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang tolong carilah sesuatu. Aku benar-benar akan mati jika terus-terusan berada di tempat gelap seperti ini." Baekhyun memotong kalimat bualan Chanyeol dengan nada yang amat frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya karena terlalu kesal dengan kelakuan kekasih tingginya itu.

 **-END-**

Luv.. Luv.. :)


	12. THE CARD

"Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tadi pagi kekasihnya itu pergi dan berkata bahwa akan pulang pada malam hari, tapi mengapa ia malah pulang sore ini ? Entahlah. "Baekhyun." Kekasihnya duduk di samping sofa yang telah terisi Baekhyun lalu Sehun yang sedang tertidur disana. "Apa kau melihat credit card milikku, Baek ?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah duduk di sofa samping Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi sebelum memulai percakapan itu. Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang biasanya setelah pulang dari manapun akan memberikan kalimat-kalimat romantis yang akan membuat Baekhyun merona. Tapi kali ini ia malah langsung ditanyakan dengan pertanyaan yang bersifat seperti dugaan dan tuduhan. Mata Baekhyun mendelik kesal melihat kekasihnya yang hanya diam untuk menunggu jawabannya. "Aku ingat dengan jelas bahwa sebelum aku mandi tadi pagi, aku menaruhnya di dompetku. Tapi sekarang benda itu hilang dan anehnya banyak pesan yang terus-menerus masuk di ponselku." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Kau pasti mengerti apa isi pesan itu, kan ? Benar. Pesan itu berisi tagihan." Lanjut Chanyeol tanpa ada senyuman manis di wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan wajah gusar. Tiba-tiba tangannya ia arahkan pada Sehun yang sedang tertidur, berniat untuk membangunkannya agar bisa membantunya kali ini. "Apa, Hyung ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada khas orang bangun tidur. "Kau yang menggunakan credit card milik Chanyeol, kan ? Kau membeli sepatu dan juga topi." Baekhyun langsung berujar dengan nada menuduh, sedangkan Sehun hanya memandangnya aneh. "Mengapa aku ? Tadi hyung yang menawarkanku untuk membeli apapun yang aku inginkan. Jadi kukira kau yang akan membelikannya untukku. Lagipula aku hanya membeli dua barang, sedangkan kau membeli lebih dari sepuluh barang, hyung." Jelas Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Setelah mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sehun, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecut lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. "Chanyeol. Kau marah ?" Hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang dapat Baekhyun lontarkan setelah tidak bisa mengelak penjelasan dari Sehun. Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan "INI BAHKAN LEBIH DARI DUA PULUH BARANG, SEHUN." Chanyeol menggeram dari kamar setelah melihat begitu banyak bungkusan yang tertumpuk di atas ranjangnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum pahit.

 **-END-**

Thank you


	13. FLOWER

Sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga Baekhyun yang namanya disebut. "Ada kiriman untukmu, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo berujar saat tiba di meja makan sambil membawa sebuket mawar berwarna merah muda. Lalu Kyungsoo memberikannya kepada sang pemilik sambil tersenyum. "Sudah seminggu ini kau mendapatkan kiriman seperti itu, hyung." Kini Sehun yang berujar sambil mengarahkan sendok yang berisi makanan buatan Kyungsoo pada mulutnya. "Orang yang mengirimkannya pasti sangat romantis." Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam menikmati sarapannya akhirnya mulai bergabung pada pembicaraan. "Hanya orang bodoh yang mengirimkan sesuatu seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menatap sinis ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang duduk di seberang mereka hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berniat untuk ikut campur. "Bukankah sudah kubilang ? Kau itu bodoh dalam segala hal. Termasuk dalam berbohong. Tertulis jelas di keningmu bahwa 'aku yang mengirimkan bunga itu untukmu.'" Baekhyun berkata sambil memutar sedikit badannya agar menghadap pada kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan kekasih mungilnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum ala keledai dungu. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia tidak menyangka bisa menyukai seonggok manusia yang memiliki kebodohan melebihi keledai dalam hal berbohong. Tapi hal itu juga patut disyukuri karena terkadang itu membuat Chanyeol tidak suka berbohong padanya. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah, namun tetap saja Baekhyun selalu memiliki prasangka buruk untuk kekasihnya mengenai rasa cintanya. "Suatu kesialan karena aku begitu mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih. Senang mendengarnya, Byun Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol lalu menangkup tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengenggengam sebelah tangannya dengan tangan yang satunya. "Dasar bodoh." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menatap jijik ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menatap aneh ke arahnya. "Berhentilah. Kalian menghilangkan nafsu makanku." Sehun bersuara dengan nada yang tersirat suatu rasa iri. "Makanlah dengan tenang." Sambung Kyungsoo yang menatap ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun dengan tatapan mematikannya, membuat ketiganya langsung terdiam dan meneruskan sarapannya. "Mengerikan sekali. Seperti seorang nenek sihir." Celetuk Baekhyun dengan sangat pelan tapi masih terdengar hingga ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Memangnya sekarang dimana orang yang dapat menjinakkannya ?" Chanyeol menambahi perkataan dari Baekhyun yang dilanjutkan oleh gelak tawa kecuali dari Kyungsoo yang hanya berusaha sabar sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

 **-END-**


	14. FLASHBACK

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah televisi yang sedang menyala, menampilkan adegan romantis seorang lelaki yang sedang memberikan cokelat pada orang yang disukainya. "Teringat apa ?" Balas seseorang yang sedang meminjam paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada permainan di ponselnya. "Saat kau memintaku untuk menjadikan pacarmu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi yang merona dan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Berhenti, Baek. Jangan mengingatkanku tentang kenangan buruk itu." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada tidak suka sambil mematikan layar ponselnya dan segera duduk menghadap kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. "Jadi maksudmu kejadian itu telah kau masukkan ke dalam daftar kenangan buruk yang ada dalam hidupmu ? Begitu ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam mood yang baik. "Bukan begitu, Baek. Kau pasti mengerti mengapa aku menyebutnya sebagai 'kenangan buruk'. Kau pun sudah mengetahui alasannya tanpa harus kuberitahu, kan ? Sudahlah. Itu hanya akan menjadi hal yang semakin buruk jika kau terus mengingatnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan bibir yang dimajukan sama seperti Baekhyun ketika sedang merajuk padanya. Namun sepertinya keadaan berbalik, buktinya sekarang Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan hal yang biasanya Baekhyun lakukan ketika merajuk. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau salah besar. Justru kejadian itu akan selalu menjadi kenangan termanis yang pernah kulalui bersamamu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengingat kembali kejadian di masa itu lalu tersenyum. "Iya. Kejadian dimana semuanya hancur karena Lay Hyung telah membocorkannya padamu." Balas Chanyeol masih dengan wajahnya yang cemberut. "Dan tanganmu yang bergetar saat menggenggam tanganku saat itu. Aku bersumpah saat itu wajahmu benar-benar menggemaskan." Baekhyun membalasnya kembali sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu telah mengucapkan kalimat yang biasanya Chanyeol katakan padanya lebih dulu. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar pengakuan itu langsung mengubah raut wajahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Rasa cintaku padamu akan selalu tumbuh dengan baik setiap waktu." Kata Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

 **-END-**


	15. DANCE

Suara musik menggema di ruang latihan, membuat dua orang lelaki meliuk-liukan badannya sesuai alunan musik. Sesekali menggumamkan lirik-lirik dari lagu yang sedang diputar sambil mengingat gerakan tarian mereka. "Sehun-ah. Setelah gerakan seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana ? Apakah aku harus menggerakan kakiku seperti ini ?" Tanya seorang lelaki berkulit tan sambil mempraktekkan gerakan yang ia maksud. Sehun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban setelah melihat gerakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, Kai. "Kakimu harus kau gerakan seperti ini. Sesuaikan dengan gerakan tanganmu. Lalu putar badanmu begini." Jelas Sehun sambil mempraktekkannya agar Kai lebih mengerti. "Baiklah. Kita ulang dari awal." Ujar Sehun setelah melihat Kai menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Lalu Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sehun. 'Brakk' tiba-tiba saja Sehun yang sedang berjalan untuk memutar ulang musik itu malah tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Tapi untungnya dia tidak terjatuh karena ada sesuatu yang menahannya. "Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati sedikit ? Bagaimana jika kau cedera saat kita akan comeback ?" Ucap Kai yang menahan badan Sehun agar tidak terjatuh dengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sebuah rasa asing mendatangi perasaan Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku akan berhat--" "ASTAGA. SEPERTINYA KITA MASUK DI SAAT YANG SALAH, CHAN." "DAN ITU AKAN SANGAT MENGGANGGU MEREKA, BAEK. SEBAIKNYA KITA LATIHAN LAIN KALI SAJA." Dua buah suara yang bersahut-sahutan memenuhi ruang latihan, membuat Sehun dan Kai sadar dengan posisi mereka yang terlihat agak... ya pasti semua orang yang melihatnya akan berpikiran negatif. "Tidak. Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Ujar Kai sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sehun dengan canggung dan wajah memelasnya karena terlalu malu. "Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Sehun sambil mengambil langkah besar ke arah kedua orang itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak menyebarkan gosip yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi pada kyung--" "Gosip apa ?" Sebuah suara datar memasuki telinga Kai yang sedang berbicara. Itu adalah suara milik Kyungsoo. Mendengarnya membuat Kai mendelikan matanya dengan wajah yang semakin memelas.

 **-END-**


	16. FAMILY

"Apa kau bisa memotongnya, Baekhyun ?" Seorang lelaki tinggi bertanya dengan wajah khawatir karena melihat kekasihnya tengah berurusan dengan benda tajam yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan bagi kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan darinya, ia masih memfokuskan dirinya pada daun bawang dan pisau di tangannya. Jika biasanya Baekhyun bisa menghancurkan dapur dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, tapi kali ini tidak. Jelas saja, kondisinya sangat berbeda. Tempat garam, gula, kecap dan bahan-bahan memasak lainnya masih rapih ditempatnya. Sedangkan peralatan masak masih tersusun ditempatnya dengan apik. "Bisa tolong kau coba ini, Baekhyun ?" Sebuah suara seorang wanita masuk di telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya segera menghentikan irisannya pada daun bawang. Lalu dengan sigap menolehkan kepalanya "Baik, bu." Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya dimana wanita itu berada. "Apakah sudah pas ?" Tanya wanita itu lagi sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyuman khasnya. "Iya. Ini sudah cukup." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membalas tatapan wanita itu lalu segera berbalik untuk menyelesaikan irisan daun bawangnya. "Awww." Sebuah pekikan halus terdengar di telinga Chanyeol yang sedang membuka kulkas, suara itu disertai dengan suara benda yang jatuh. "Baekhyun. Kau baik-baik saja ?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kekasihnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada tenang tetapi berbalik dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan sebuah tetesan air mata terjatuh diantara irisan daun bawang dan jarinya juga mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. "Lebih baik kau obati dulu lukamu, Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi ini akan selesai." Seorang wanita berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun sambil menatap khawatir pada lelaki mungil itu dan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang terluka. "Chanyeol. Cepat kau obati dia." Ucap wanita itu lagi sambil mengarahkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Obatnya ada di lemari." Lanjut wanita itu lagi. Lalu Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya. Setelah tiba di dekat lemari, Chanyeol langsung meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi yang dekat dengannya. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Jangan membuatku malu di depan Ibumu karena kemampuan memasakku yang nyatanya buruk. Dan jangan berlebihan." Baekhyun berucap dengan pelan karena takut mungkin wanita itu, yaitu Ibu Chanyeol akan mendengar percakapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk membuka tutup alkohol dan meneteskannya pada sebuah kapas. "Berhenti memaksakan dirimu. Itu tidak baik." Balas Chanyeol lalu segera menarik tangan Baekhyun yang jarinya terluka. "Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Ibumu merasa kecewa kar--" "Kau adalah pilihan puteraku. Jika kau tidak ahli dalam memasak. Pasti kau memiliki keahlian dalam bidang lainnya sehingga membuat puteraku jatuh cinta padamu. Baekhyun, kau tidak perlu merasa malu di depanku, karena kita adalah keluarga. Dan anakku telah memilihmu untuk dijadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa kecewa dengan pilihannya. Karena pilihannya pasti merupakan sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang beradu mulut. Kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun merasa benar-benar telah menjadi keluarga disini. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Ibu Chanyeol lalu memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih, Bu." Ucap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dengan air mata yang semakin mengurai deras karena rasa haru yang menyelimuti hatinya.

 **-END-**

Lop yu ... readerr...


	17. SPICY

"Masakanmu benar-benar lezat, Baek." Chanyeol bergumam disela-sela kunyahannya dengan mulut yang terbuka tertutup dan dahinya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat. "Benarkah ?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan setelah selesai mencuci peralatan masaknya. "Benar. Ini sangat lezat." Ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil memasukan sendok ke dalam mulutnya, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. "Sungguh, Chanyeol. Ini terlalu pedas." Ujar Baekhyun setelah mencoba di ujung sendok makannya lalu segera menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran kursi dengan lemas. "Jangan dipaksakan. Ini akan membahayakan pencernaanmu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan khawatir karena kekasihnya itu terus menyendok masakannya dengan penuh semangat. Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil tertawa bodoh. "Terserah. Aku akan membeli jjajangmyeon di depan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan segera meninggalkan kekasihnya itu dengan masakannya. Memang baunya sangat enak dan tampilan masakannya kali ini tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Tapi setelah mencobanya, penilaian akan berbanding terbalik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Baekhyun segera membeli dua mangkuk jjajangmyeon untuk dibawa pulang. Setelah memasuki rumahnya, Baekhyun langsung memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan suara nyaring. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang didapat. "Apakah dia sudah tertidur karena aku terlalu lama ?" Gumam Baekhyun setelah memeriksa meja makan yang kosong tapi keadaannya masih berantakan. Baekhyun segera menaruh dua mangkuk jjajangmyeon itu di meja lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi karena mendengar suara air yang menyala. "Chanyeol. Kau di dalam ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengetuk pintu itu pelan. "Hmm..." Suara rendah khas kekasihnya terdengar dari dalam, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega karena ia begitu takut jika kekasihnya itu telah dibawa ke rumah sakit diakibatkan keracunan makanan. Baekhyun sambil tersenyum segera menjauhi pintu kamar mandi dan berniat untuk makan jjajangmyeon lebih dulu. "Hyung~~ Ini obatnya." Ucap seseorang, Sehun disertai dengan suara pintu masuk yang dibuka. "Obat untuk siapa, Sehun ?" Baekhyun yang bingung segera bertanya padanya dengan nada khawatir. "Untuk Chanyeol hyung." Jawab Sehun pelan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memojokkannya. "Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang akan memakan masakanmu padahal sudah tahu bahwa masakanmu itu bagaikan racun ?" Ucap Sehun dengan sarkastis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dengan sedikit berdecak di depan Baekhyun.

 **-END-**

Thanks to all readers...

Big thanks for your review...

 **ParkNada, Ido Nakemi, twilightside, ShinNiel97, Byun927, kukuri**


	18. CHOCOLATE

Baekhyun menatap layar televisi dengan gusar. Kaki mungilnya ia hentak-hentakan di atas sofa dan bibirnya ia kerucutkan sepanjang yang ia bisa. Sebenarnya bukan karena acara televisi yang membosankan, melainkan perutnya yang sudah merengek minta diisi. Tangannya menjulur ke arah toples yang ada di meja depannya, membukanya perlahan dan hanya menemukan serpihan-serpihan makanan ringan di sana. Matanya mulai ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat diam perutnya. Bisa saja ia meminta kekasihnya untuk membelikannya sesuatu yang dapat dimakan, tapi sayangnya kekasihnya itu sedang tidur karena semalam habis bermain game bersama Sehun. Dan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Mata bulatnya berbinar pada satu arah dengan senyum yang mengembang. 'Kulkas'. Yap. Tempat satu-satunya ia dapat menemukan suatu harapan di sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kulkas sambil mengelus-elus perutnya persis seperti ibu hamil. "Kira-kira ada apa disini ?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan gumaman pelan saat membuka pintu kulkas. "Apa ini ?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menarik sebuah bungkusan berwarna emas yang cukup besar. Jemari mungilnya mulai membolak-balikan bungkusan itu dengan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Lalu akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah gambar cokelat di bungkusnya yang membuatnya bersorak nyaring sambil memeluk bungkusan itu di dadanya. Ia segera membawa bungkusan itu ke sofa dan membukanya dengan penuh semangat lalu memakan cokelat itu dengan ekspresi bahagianya. 'Krek' Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka. Baekhyun segera menoleh, melihat ke arah pintu yang menampilkan kekasihnya dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur. "Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar romantis." Ujar Baekhyun girang sambil menghampiri kekasihnya lalu memeluk lengannya. "Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada bingung dan suara yang masih serak lalu mengikuti langkah kekasih mungilnya yang membawanya menuju sofa. "Kau yang membeli ini, kan ? Kau sengaja membelinya untukku, kan ? Chanyeol. Kau memang selalu mengerti kemauanku." Ujar Baekhyun setelah duduk di sofa sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang telah ia makan setengah dari isinya itu. "Tidak, Baek. Itu... maksudku sebenar--" "Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya, Chan. Karena aku benar-benar menyukainya." Pekik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang ke arah Chanyeol. "Itu... cokelat itu bukan aku yang membelinya tapi Se--" "Aku yang membelinya. Kenapa ?" Lagi-lagi sebuah suara menghentikan Chanyeol untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Jadi kau yang membelinya, Sehun ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung diikuti perasaan kecewa di hatinya. Pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Dan setelah melihat anggukan yang diberikan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung menatap malas ke arah kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah dapat merasakan kalau kejadiannya ternyata begini." Gumam Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Sehun, meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian di sofa. "Apa salahku, Ya Tuhan ?" Chanyeol bergumam seorang diri sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

 **-END-**

klo banyak yg bertanya-tanya knp storynya pendek-pendek...

karna ini adalah short story (mungkin bisa dibilang 'imagine') jdi gk bisa panjang-panjang... sebenarnya bukannya gk bisa sihh, tapi disesuain sama ide yg didapet aja biar langsung ke intinya gituu.

Saranghae... :)


	19. WE ARE ONE

"Tak terasa sudah lima tahun kita bersama." Baekhyun berujar di depan member exo, tanpa Lay. "Ya. Aku juga. Aku tidak terasa telah mencintaimu selama itu." Balas Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya dalam-dalam. "Aku sedang membicarakan EXO." Baekhyun berkata dengan geram dan tak lupa membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Aku sedang membicarakan tentang kita." Chanyeol tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun, yang ada ia malah memperlihatkan senyuman lebar khasnya itu. "Aku bersumpah bahwa aku sedang serius, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar lagi dengan nada tak suka, yang dibalas tatapan permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol. "Apa permohonan kalian kedepannya ?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memandang ke arah yang lainnya satu persatu, wajahnya menyiratkan suatu kebahagiaan dan juga kesedihan di sana. "Akan lebih baik jika kita terus bersama dan tak akan muncul konflik lainnya. Karena dengan kalian dan Exo-L lah aku dapat membagikan perasaan bahagia, haru, dan juga kesedihan bersama." Xiumin sebagai anggota tertua dalam grup menyalurkan pendapatnya sambil menatap ke arah piring dihadapannya yang telah berisi hidangan makan malam. "Menari bersama, bernyanyi bersama, menangis bersama, tertawa bersama. Ku harap kebersamaan lainnya akan terus bertambah di tahun-tahun kedepannya." Kai mengatakan setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Xiumin dengan senyuman. "Aku berharap agar ditahun-tahun berikutnya hanya akan terjadi hal-hal baik. Bersama kalian dan memiliki Exo-L merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagiku." Kali ini Sehun bersuara sambil menatap serius ke seluruh anggota. "Memberikan banyak kasih sayang dan cinta bersama-sama dalam waktu lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, bahkan seribu tahun kedepan tidak akan melelahkan untukku." Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada khasnya yang sangat serius. "Berterima kasih pada Exo-L dengan membungkukkan badan tidak akan cukup untuk membalas seluruh cinta yang telah mereka berikan. Jadi kedepannya, ayo kita bekerja keras dan membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak salah karena mendukung kita." Sang leader, Suho berkata dengan suara yang bergetar bukan karena sedih, tapi karena rasa haru yang menyelimuti hatinya. "Ayo kita bersorak dengan slogan kita bersama Exo-L sambil menggenggam piala di atas panggung nanti." Sorak Chen dengan meluncurkan tinju di tangannya dengan semangat. "Mencintai Exo-L dengan seluruh ketulusan hatiku dan membagikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka akan selalu kulakukan. Bersama kalian untuk melewati suka cita sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku. Dan aku harap cinta kita akan terus bertumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu." Chanyeol berkata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dan dibalas dengan suara decihan dari Baekhyun. "Untuk kalian dan juga Exo-L, aku sangat berterima kasih karena terus mendampingiku. Kebahagiaanku adalah ketika kita bersama seperti ini, tapi kebagiaan kali ini terasa kurang sempurna karena tanpa kehadiran Lay hyung. Dan untuk kekasih bodohku, kuharap kau mulai mengurangi bualanmu itu. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tatapan sinis pada Chanyeol dan ia sudah berniat untuk memaki kekasihnya tapi tiba-tiba ponsel seluruh anggota berbunyi bersamaan yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. 'Maaf karena tidak bisa ikut merayakannya bersama kalian. Tapi hatiku akan selalu bersama kalian. Kita adalah satu, kan ? Jadi bawalah aku bersama kalian untuk melewati masa baik dan buruk. Aku mencintai kalian dan Exo-L.' Pesan itu diakhiri dengan emoticon senyum dan hati. Pesan dari satu orang yang di harap-harapkan kehadirannya, Lay.

 **-END-**


	20. POSITION

Dua orang pria tengah menikmati makanan ringan sambil serius menonton film di televisi. Sesekali keduanya terkikik dan tertawa kencang ataupun kesal karena adegan yang ditampilkan. Sehun yang merupakan salah satu dari pria itu tiba-tiba mengubah posisinya untuk bersander pada bahu pria di sebelahnya. Lalu menyamankan posisinya sambil terus menonton layar di depannya. Sedangkan pria yang disandarkannya hanya menatapnya tidak peduli dan membiarkan Sehun bersander di bahunya. Walaupun posisi itu akan terasa sangat aneh jika dilihat orang lain. "Apakah itu satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh orang itu ?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap ke arah pria disebelahnya, Chanyeol yang hanya disuguhi anggukkan darinya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan film yang ditonton. "Itu adalah misi yang diberikan atasannya. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya sesuai perintah atasannya." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sambil menatap serius ke arahnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada layar televisi. "Awww." Sehun memekik sambil memegang salah satu matanya. Chanyeol dengan otomatis menatap ke arahnya dengan khawatir. "Ada apa ?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran sambil sebelah tangannya menarik tangan sehun yang sedang memegang matanya, mencoba untuk memeriksanya. "Sepertinya mataku kemasukan sesuatu. Ini sangat perih." Jawab Sehun dengan nada kesakitan dan suara yang pelan. Chanyeol segera menggantikan tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya memegang matanya. 'Syuhhh' Chanyeol meniup pelan mata Sehun dengan wajah yang ia dekatkan pada Sehun. "Apa sudah leb--" belum sempat Chanyeol meneruskan pertanyaannya untuk Sehun, tiba-tiba terdengar tepukan tangan seseorang yang nyaring. "Hebat. Benar-benar hebat." Orang yang memberikan tepukan tangan itu, Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sarkastis. Matanya memancarkan kecemburuan dan kebencian yang mendalam. "Baru saja kutinggal 20 menit untuk mandi. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang seperti ini." Baekhyun berujar lagi membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak dapat mengelak ataupun menghentikan Baekhyun karena posisi mereka sekarang terlalu mendukung hipotesis yang Baekhyun berikan. "Sepertinya aku mencium bau perselingkuhan disini." "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol dan Sehun berujar bersamaan untuk mengelak ucapan Baekhyun. Lalu ditanggapi dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sambil menyeringai. "Wah.. wah.. wahh.. Lihatlah ini. Kalian kompak sekali." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menepuk tangannya kembali dengan senyuman kebenciannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan karena di kepala mereka hanya berisi hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi di waktu berikutnya.

 **-END-**


	21. MISS YOU

"Sebaiknya aku minum apa ? Jus atau cola, ya ?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat isi kulkas sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Mungkin lebih enak cola di cuaca panas seperti ini." Dirinya menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya dan segera mengambil sekaleng cola lalu menutup kulkas dan membuka cola itu. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat serta menguncinya lalu ia mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas rak. Sehun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sebagian tubuh ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. "Sial." Sehun mengumpat setelah melihat ponselnya yang tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun. Entah pesan masuk ataupun telepon yang tidak terjawab. "Sebenarnya sesibuk apa dirinya ?" Ia bergumam lagi sambil mengetuk layar ponselnya dengan kasar, tidak peduli itu akan merusak ponselnya atau tidak. Karena sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mencari kabar tentang orang itu. Orang yang selalu memberikan suatu harapan pada Sehun. Entah itu harapan palsu atau bukan, Sehun juga tidak mengetahui kepastiannya. Karena itu adalah harapan dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengetahui asli atau tidaknya. Harapan tidak seperti suatu barang yang dapat diperiksa keasliannya. "Dua hari lagi umurku bertambah. Tapi mengapa tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia masih mengingatku ?" Sehun terus menerus menggumamkan pertanyaan dan umpatan sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Sibuk juga ada batasnya." Sehun mengumpat setelah bergumam. Matanya membelalak saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi beserta dengan getaran. Lalu menampilkan sebuah nama orang yang memanggilnya. Orang yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu panggilan maupun pesannya. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu dengan senyum yang sumringah tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang ia ucapkan setelah mengangkatnya. Orang yang menelpon Sehun juga tahu bahwa Sehun sudah mengangkatnya, tapi ia tetap enggan membuka suara. Bukan karena tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan tapi ini karena rasa canggung yang menyelimuti hati mereka. "Sedang apa ?" Orang dari seberang telepon akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dua menit membisu. "Aku sedang melihat kabar tentangmu." Sungguh jujur jawaban yang Sehun berikan pada orang itu, bahkan orang di seberang telepon terdengar berdecih. "Untuk apa ?" Tanya orang itu, Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Hanya karena bosan." Sehun menjawab dengan cepat. "Dan karena sudah seminggu ini kau tidak memberiku pesan ataupun menelpon." Lanjut Sehun lagi dengan senyuman yang tulus, sangat disayangkan bahwa Luhan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya kali ini. Luhan hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku merindukanmu, Lu." Sehun berkata dengan pelan "Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku ?" Sehun bertanya setelah menunggu Luhan yang tetap bungkam. "Ya. Aku juga mer--" Tiba-tiba kalimat Luhan terhenti. Sehun segera memeriksa ponselnya. Apakah itu karena koneksi atau apa ? Ia melihat layar ponselnya sudah mati. "SIALAN." Pekik Sehun sambil membanting ponselnya ke lantai. "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL KEJI PADAKU SEPERTI INI ? DASAR PONSEL SIALAN. BAGAIMANA BISA BATERAINYA HABIS DI SAAT-SAAT YANG BAGUS ?" Pekiknya lagi dengan suara nyaring yang bahkan dapat terdengar hingga ke ruang tamu.

 **-END-**

Makasih udh mau read, like, follow, dan review cerita 'aneh' ini yaaaa...


End file.
